Audience measurement of media (e.g., content and/or advertisements presented by any type of medium, such as television, in theater movies, radio, Internet, etc.) is typically carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists that are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups. Audience measurement companies, such as The Nielsen Company (US), LLC, enroll households and persons to participate in measurement panels. By enrolling in these measurement panels, households and persons agree to allow the corresponding audience measurement company to monitor their exposure to information presentations, such as media output via a television, a radio, a computer, a smart device, etc. Using various statistical methods, the collected media exposure data is processed to determine the size and/or demographic composition of the audience(s) for media of interest. The audience size and/or demographic information is valuable to, for example, advertisers, broadcasters, content providers, manufacturers, retailers, product developers and/or other entities. For example, audience size and demographic information is a factor in the placement of advertisements, in valuing commercial time slots during a particular program and/or generating ratings for piece(s) of media.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.